


A Chance Encounter (Re-Upload)

by Coconut_of_Doom



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, England (Country), Eventual Romance, F/F, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24668779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coconut_of_Doom/pseuds/Coconut_of_Doom
Summary: When Lena Oxton, under the premises of having a night out with an old airforce buddy, is forced indoors due to terrible weather conditions, she meets the love of her life.
Relationships: Emily/Lena "Tracer" Oxton
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

A downpour like none other.

Heavy splashes upon solid concrete and awnings beneath a dark, night sky that concealed a beautiful crescent moon. The sounds alike that of ancient English war drums sounding away in a never ending battle between liquid and solid. An occasional bright flash of lightning revealing a deserted street in the small district of King's Row. Neglected by pedestrians, the local police and gendarmerie, and even the street sweepers. The rare umbrella speeding through the rain was a sight that she beheld only every so often. It would be insane for anyone to remain in such a storm, after all. But those few unlucky souls who got caught after work or on their nightly jog were in for a freezing and terrifying treat.

Hovercars were parked here and there. The only indicators to their presence being their glowing wheels. Suspending only a foot or so off the ground, and the lightning brilliantly illuminated the windows. In some it seemed there were occupants snoozing or playing with their phones as they awaited their friends or family to return from the nearby buildings. But most were empty, void of contact as their owners were places she could either not comprehend or even care to think on. They weren't that interesting, after all.

With each lightning strike there was soon after a fracus of thunder clashing heavily with the sounds of the rain. Another battle in that of its own between two forces trying their best to be heard. Usually the thunder won. But for the most part she mainly heard the sounds of the music in the small coffee shop she had found herself sheltered in. Smooth modern jazz behind speakers far out of sight, the personal choice of the manager and enjoyed well by the employees and the few patrons sitting here and there.

She paused, glancing at her watch. Her face slumped to glum disappointment as she noticed the hour hand slightly past seven. A dejected sigh escaped her lips as she lowered her arm, closing her eyes and shaking her head with the only thought she could muster being entirely of her friend.

" _Blimey, where is this lark?_ " She thought. " _Was supposed to be 'ere a half-'our ago…_ "

Her eyes opened slowly, her mind elsewhere as she drug her pupils across the table before her. Empty cups and dirty napkins was all that greeted her - a small phone with half battery just sleeping away next to the mess - her gaze gliding across the clutter painfully and gradually as her bored mind echoed with possible explanations of her friend's absence.

" _I hope he's alright…_ " Her thoughts continued. " _Perhaps the storm's forced 'im in…_ "

A moment passed, the jazz of the coffee shop playing blindly in the background of her thoughts. Then suddenly a small smirk befell her as another thought found root; a rather laughable one at that: " _Perhaps he found a totty more interestin' than me?_ " She toyed with the thought a moment longer, rattling it around in her brain as she eyed, with a parched throat, the empty cup sitting quietly beside her phone. She giggled, folding her hands on her lap as she did so. The mere thought of her friend dropping plans to hang with another woman being a rather funny thought; and one she knew he would do if it meant getting laid.

" _Ahh, that is so Michael… Always lettin' 'is knob think for 'im._ " She giggled further under her breath with a giddy inhale, her mental ribbing being a little too much for her right now. A small cough from a patron nearby gave her cause to pause and glance for its origin, her eyes going wide as she quickly spotted a rather tall man glaring at her from a table nearby. Her chuckles and self-appreciation seemingly annoying him with ease. Their eyes met briefly, and she mouthed silently an apology before turning back to her table.

For a while longer she sat in absolute silence, the music being her only companion as she stared silently into the rainy night. The rude patron being an easy distant memory as the minutes ticked away, the rain assaulting and battering away at against the glass and eventually she found herself leaning on one elbow, staring out into the distant dark street with a palm on her chin and a mind drifting away in sheer boredom.

" _Bloody idiot gonna get 'imself paying a big fat child support cheque one day, though._ " She admitted eventually, knowing well her friend's antics will be his downfall. She was content to sit back and watch however. A " _playboy_ ", as he oft styled himself, would deserve such a punishment and it would make a funny story back on base to tell Angela.

But just as she realized she was bedeviling her old wingmate and dear friend she paused, lifting a brow as she contemplated. Did he really deserve such scorn, or was she just jealous of his skill with the ladies? She wish she knew, but regardless she quickly dispelled that thought with a click of her tongue, a glint in her steady wide eyes, and a cheeky smile as she remembered well her last weekend. It was all thanks to Michael, after all.

" _Well… I guess there really isn't anythin' wrong with a little naughty fun… But goddamn does he take home the birdies…_ "

Her eyes slowly drifted to her phone, just waiting for a moments buzz. Hope was distilled within the time traveler that her friend would contact her and let her know what was up. But as the seconds, which felt like minutes to her, ticked forward she quickly lost patience and swept up the device in her palms. She eyed the battery for a wary moment before quickly sending a text his way.

_"Alright ya arse bandit, where u at?"_

No immediate response. She accepted that easily, understanding that the storm could easily affect the delivery speed or even damage the towers spread through the city yet as the seconds dragged into a full minute, with heavy rain bashing against her window and nearly displacing her cheeky smile with a worried glance, she thought it necessary to send another.

_"Stop digging for candy and answer your damn phone, Michael! :/"_

She waited, glancing again to her empty cups and her parched feeling grew only evermore. But as she turned to look for the barista her phone buzzed in her grip and she quickly turned back to face it. Michael had replied... _a full minute later._

_"Oh shite I tried texting u but the damn cell tower is leaning"_

She giggled at his lame excuse. This wouldn't be the first time he chose sex over hanging with friends.

_"Riiiiiiiiiight, wicked excuse luv."_

_"Wingnut Michael(:P) is typing….."_

_"If ur gonna ditch me 2 mine a tight gash at the very least give me a heads up. It's pouring out there and I'm here giving everyone a good view of my knockers. :/"_

She glanced down at herself, admiring the beautiful work of art she was. She was wearing her favorite black dress, dark as midnight with white accents beautifying the bosom with shiny, yet fake, pearls that ran the length of her rather short sleeves and ended just short of her armpits. She often wore it when going dancing or to a formal party but more often than not it was for dancing and peacocking. The whole dress bottomed smoothly as a skirt over her thighs and the upper-half accentuated her breasts rather noticeably by exposing a large section of eye candy intended entirely for the ladies.

Many - including the Omnic barista - had said she should feel uncomfortable flaunting such a view around especially in a setting such as this, but she dressed wanting the attention. As she always put it: " _Why try havin' fun when you gotta abide by fake-arse lady rules?_ "

The looks flattered her, made her feel special as it were - not to mention it felt great allowing her chest to actually breath as often times it became smothered by her clunky chronal accelerator - But unfortunately it was gaining attention from the wrong breed and she swore under her breath when she had realized this. She couldn't exactly blame them for looking, but she didn't appreciate the nameless Toms, Dicks, and Harrys that glanced her way.  
She snook a glance up, trying to spot if anyone was looking at her. Much to her relief, as most of the clientele were male, nobody was doing such a thing. "Michael you better hurry up…" She mumbled.

She had caught him plenty of times in the past checking her out and she would always call him on it. But she also knew he wouldn't try anything. He knew what she preferred and respected it just the same. Besides, even if her situation was different she would still deny any and all of his advances. They were wingmates back in the air force and because of that she would always see him no more than a comrade and friend. A brotherly figure, as it were. She trusted him, and she had no reason to do otherwise.

_It always made for a good joke when she caught him being a perv, though._

Her eyes drifted down to her upper half and instantly a tiny smirk grew: Her mother would kill her for wearing this, but then again she never spoke to her and didn't care to either. She began tapping away at her phone once more, trying her best to elicit a response from her clearly speechless friend.

_"I wore my best dress and u bet ur arse the taxis aint running. I'm sitting here bored and thirsty and the bloody coffee isn't hittin the spot….. I'm really not that happy right now tbh"_

_"Wingnut Michael(:P) is typing….."_

_"Seriously now, where u at?"_

_"Jesus Oxton this is serious enough with the jabs and complaining"_

_"Oh boo hoo, Michael. :P I'm so sorry I have 2 interrupt ur happy time but u promised me u wuld take me 2 the club tonight. Kick that totty 2 the curb and come hang with me (and by hang, I MEAN PICK ME UP IM BORED AND HAVE NO RIDE!)"_

_"Wingnut Michael(:P) is typing….."_

_"And I told u 2 stop calling me Oxton, we r not in the air force anymore. Call me Lena, dipstick."_

_"Bloody bumble fuck Oxton im standing here in the bloody storm tryna get my car 2 start it stalled in the rain and ur pissed because u wanna dance with slappers and u cant"_

She paused as she read that, her smile fading and her eyes going wide as the words set in.

_"Get your priorities straight and stop texting me I seriously cannot talk right now"_

_"r u serious? :o"_

A moment passed in jazzy silence as she glossed over her texts, awaiting with newfound worry for an answer from her friend. Eventually another text buzzed away in her palms, and her worry only skyrocketed further as she read silently her distressed friend's message.

_"Yes goddammit im serious im fucking drenched to the bone right now"_

_"Oh my god get the fuck out of the storm!"_

_"And go where? Everythings locked down"_

_"Bloody hell, there's nowhere 2 go? Is it that bad?"_

_"This is a goddamn hurricane Oxton yes its bad and no I got nowhere I can get to but im looking trust me ill be fine I've been thru worse remember training"_

_"Hurricanes don't come this way, luv. That's an American thing. XD"_

_"Also hurricanes dont have lightning..."_

_"Goddammit_ _Oxton did you pay attention at all to the news"_

_"Hurricane smurricane, I'm not scared of a little rain. Maybe I can help? I can get us - sorry, I mean U - to safety lickety split!"_

_"Oxton my car has stalled its dead do you know how to fix a bloody engine"_

She hesitated, her sly smirk fading as she thought to herself. She drove a hoverbike, not a car, and even then she still didn't know how to do autobody repairs. In fact, that was part of the reason she was relying on him for the ride. This went on for longer than a mere moment and her distant friend picked up on it easily, a text that bled the words " _I'm smug now shut the hell up_ " soon lit up the phone in her lukewarm hands.

_"I thought so"_

_"Michael, don't be daft. You're no safer in ur car than out in the rain. Where u at ill be there in no time"_

_"No don't risk it Oxton its 2 dangerous out there right now stay where ur at and keep dry"_

"Oi, hit me up with another cup of espresso, bruv." Someone shouted, catching Lena's worried attention. That tall, rude gent from earlier was shouting across the room to the Omnic behind the register. "That storm ain't lettin' up an' I'm feeling a bit tired. Can't be falling asleep here, yeah?"

"Comin' right up, sir." The robotic barista responded with a shout, turning away from his register to fulfill the man's request. Lena rolled her eyes, a small annoyed scoff accompanying the gesture as she looked back to her phone typing away already her reply.

_"I'm coming anyways."_

_"NO STAY DRY if the winds dont knock your skinny arse through a window then youll freeze 2 death that dress dont cover much"_

_"Bitch, don't hate on me because im beautiful :("_

_"Oxton this isnt the time for talking or jokes im sitting here in my car txting u just waiting 4 the windows 2 explode just hunker down ill be fine ill ttyl"_

_"But I can get 2 u in a jiffy! After all, time is on my side! :D"_

_"For the last time N O stay indoors time will put you in the hospital or in a goddamn grave ill b fine now I gotta go ill txt u when im out of the rain"_

His words gave her pause and she turned to glance out her window. Much to her wide eyed surprise, the trees that had acted mainly as decoration for the coffee shop's parking lot were swaying and bending against the force of the wind, the leaves dancing and breaking away as they tried to fight back; they failed miserably. A nervous and distrusting stare was all Lena could muster.

She sighed, realizing well that Michael was right. Even if she was to travel exclusively by blinking she would either lose control in the strong winds and go for a ride, or her accelerator would run out of juice before she even reached him just by fighting against the elements. The thing could only operate for so long before a recharge was needed and its emergency power would only last for an extra two hours. If she was caught out using her emergency power she would be soaked and stranded.

" _Fucking 'ell…"_

She shook her head and typed away a final, worried response.

_"Fine, just get ur car running, get home, and stay safe luv. But u owe me a bottle of brandy when next I c u."_

He did not reply back.

Yet she knew he'd be just fine. Michael was as resourceful in tense situations as he was seductive with women at the club.

She jumped, a slight gasp escaping past her lips as another bright flash, followed shortly by a shattering and deafening crash, slugged against the buildings nearby.

_The storm was hitting its peak._

Surprise was all she felt as she watched the winds do their dark deeds for she hasn't seen a storm this bad in ever. Such things were uncommon in England, let alone Europe in general. A _hurricane_ , a rare thing indeed for this side of the world. She hadn't really believed it initially when the Met Office had given warning that a category four hurricane was brewing and heading straight for England. No one did. She believed hurricanes were more an American thing and were willing to let them keep those storms for themselves. Even when she woke up this morning she hadn't really considered the light rain a precursor to a more dangerous evening.

If she did, she wouldn't have asked Michael to take her dancing.

She shook her head. " _Always expect the unexpected._ " was something many agents and soldiers of Overwatch lived by. It was moments like this that she regretted doing the opposite.

She soon noticed that the occupied cars have disappeared, long since fled from the streets seeking more familiar and safer shelter.

"Oi, everyone listen up!" The Omnic barista shouted, slapping away at the counter to further steal the attention. The time traveler quickly set her phone down and glanced his way. The other few patrons had followed suit. In one hand was a drink destined for the tall, rude man sitting nearby. In the other? A small book with a name that escaped her view. "Hurricane Amanda is 'ittin' us hard now. Normally we close at this time but management doesn't feel like kickin' y'all to the curb. You all can stay 'ere until it settles out there but as soon as it calms y'all gotta get 'ome, understand?"

Some patrons far from the perturbed British time traveler murmured their annoyance at the situation but she was rather grateful to not be kicked into a hellish abnormality.

"To accommodate the inconvenience, management 'as allowed me to give you all some freebies. It's gonna be a long night an' they don't want y'all going without." He announced, his metallic words earning some praise from a few less bellicose patrons.

"Hey, hey! Wicked sweet!" Lena had cheered alongside the calmer patrons.

His visual processors then landed on Lena and he extended a digit to her. "I already know whatcha want, Ms. Oxton! I'll have it ready for ya shortly."

A jubilant smile sprouted on her face and she offered the robot a two-fingered salute, chuckling all the while. Being a regular had its privileges.

"Now I dunno wot exactly is goin' on out there. I ain't never 'eard of lightning in a hurricane but something funky is 'appening. So everyone just stay calm, do your own individual stuff until this thing subsides." The Omnic kept his eyes locked on the normally spunky time traveler, this storm was easily rattling her nerves. It was nothing like the deployment she had back in Cuba. Not even the winds there were dangerous. "You, uh, might wanna keep away from the windows." He called out.

Her eyes went to the glass and beyond, nodding as she watched the bending trees sway back and forth against the fury of nature. Her gaze lingered a moment further before it turned to her anchor in time, sitting lonely under the table by her stilettos. But before further thoughts entered her mind the barista called out to her again, this time having already returned behind the counter.

"Come, sit over 'ere! Rather chat with a friend anyhow." The automaton offered, giving the woman cause to smile; even if that smile was a small one. Lena lifted her eyes to meet his, and with that small smile remaining, nodded once more. She _was_ disappointed, however. Not with Michael, but more or less with circumstance. This was a night she wanted so she could feel normal. Socialization, drinking, and dancing. All part of a plan to feel normal for one night.

_But the weather evidently decided against such plans..._

Even glancing at her infernal device was enough for a frown to sprout, but the friendly Omnic was always a ray of sunshine and was always willing to talk to her even when she was moody. She had known him for a while, about two years now. Meeting him when she first came to this shop and part of the reason she always returned was for him and his friendly personality and to a lesser extent the way he prepared the coffee. But mainly because he was always grand to be around.

He wasn't someone she went out dancing or drinking with - if an Omnic could do such a thing - but he was always friendly and upbeat even when bad things were occurring and because of that she would be willing to hang out if he had asked. The Omnic had his own life besides his job however and her job didn't allow for many days off so she would never pry on hanging out. Despite their only level of interaction being this place, she often called him " _Boltiful_ ", but his actual name was just Bolt. All a jab because he was such a positive robot.

She would rather sit near him than alone at this point if she was going to be stuck here. A conversation with a friend leagues better than staring at her personal hell.

Standing up, she took hold of her phone and grabbed a firm hold on her accelerator, a hand holding onto one of the shoulder straps as she tried her best not to look at it. Tonight was already flying south fast and she would rather not be reminded of how abnormal she truly was.

"Where's my drink, Boltiful?" She giggled as she pulled out a stool in front of him, letting the confining device fall to the floor with a loud clunky thud. It turned some heads, but no one was really interested. They all wanted to go home and do their own things, not invest time in figuring out what belonged to an annoying patron.

The Omnic chuckled at her, holding up a finger as he turned away towards the brewing stand.

"Friend not coming?" The Omnic asked, picking up a small cup filled with nothing but warm air. He was already aware she was awaiting a ride, but it has since been near almost an hour since she arrived. Quite obviously he wasn't going to make it. Especially not now with the status quo being what it was.

"Bloody nope. Storm's got 'im stalled out there." Lena lamented, waving a hand away as if it wasn't a big deal. "I was just texting the bloke. He's tryna find a safe place to hunker down but the moron should've been 'ere sooner."

"I could be shaking my bum all up an' down the dance floor but now? Agh.." She scoffed with a shake of her head. "Y'know I only get a few weekends out of the month? Goddamn it all.."

The Omnic looked back at her, his emotionless face betraying nothing but it was clear he was sympathizing easy. It was certain he had better plans than working overnight in a café but fate had turned cruel for him just as it did for her. "You got a mouth on ya." He laughed, causing the Brit return the favor with a playful scowl. Lena knew however that he was just playing with her.

"I hope he's alright but it's probably for the best. I think it'd be safer bein' stranded 'ere than with a bunch of-" He tried reasoning, but Lena interrupted him with " _Nope, nope, nope._ "

"Nah, don't give me that. I'm sitting here in... _this_." She gestured to herself. The Omnic took a look at her, nodding slowly as he was reminded just how revealing her clothing was. It might've well just been a low-cut shirt with short sleeves and minor decorations combined together with a skirt. It was obvious even to the Omnic she was trying to flaunt what she had but this wasn't the place she wanted to show off. She then leaned in, lowering her voice so that only Bolt would hear her. "Most the blokes 'ere got knobs. I don't want that." Lena sneered.

The Omnic chuckled. The struggle was obviously real.

"...an' at least there they got booze." She added mildly, her eyes drifting behind him as he topped off her drink with a dab of whipped cream. Her mildly irritated eyes went wide as she beheld what he was making and a bright and toothy smile sprouted almost immediately "Ooh!" She exclaimed. "Make it extra creamy, will ya?" She asked, her smile stretching wider. "Like, really really creamy, yeah?"

The Omnic nodded, returning to his work.

"If you didn't wanna wait 'ere then why are ya 'ere anyways?" The Omnic asked, squeezing away at the dispenser. A small mechanical whir tried cutting into their conversation but it was just dull enough that neither Lena or Bolt noticed. "Seems rather better that you just take your hoverbike there instead of meeting 'im 'alfway…"

She deadpanned at him, a false one it was however as her eyes remained locked on the creamy wonderland that was forming on her cold coffee.

"The Tracercycle..." She corrected him, false agitation digging into her voice. "...is in the shop. 'Member? I told you I crashed it a few weeks ago…"

"Oh, right." He chuckled. He looked back at the drink, satisfied with the amount of whipped cream that was now drowning the coffee. He turned to give it to her only to pause as a thought came over him. He twisted his head askew, voicing the thought with a confused tone. "Uhh, remind me… How did you crash it?"

She smiled cheekily, giving the Omnic a simple shake of her head and a small gesture towards her free drink.

"That's classified, luv." Was her simple answer.

The Omnic accepted that, understanding well that her job as an Overwatch agent had ins and outs that even he, a not-so-close-but-close-enough friend, had no business in. He did not pry further, handing her the coffee that was oh-so drowned in whipped cream. "You're double royal espresso, frigid and topped with whipped cream." She took it gladly, licking her lips with a large childish smile.

"Thanks luv. You're a lifesaver, ya know that?" She giggled, staring at the delicious concoction before her in her hands.

"No problem, Lena. Now if ya excuse me, ma'am…" He said, grabbing a pen and paper from behind the register. "I need to go take orders now. I'll be right back."

With that said, the Omnic stepped out from behind the counter and moved first towards a couple sitting on the far side of the coffee shop. They were initially having a rather engaging conversation with one another and Lena quickly took them for an item. Or perhaps they were just like her and Michael - good friends just hanging out - but it was really none of her business. The coffee was. The Omnic quickly found a spot before them, pen and paper at the ready as he graciously took their order.

Out of the blue, in the mild quiet of the café, a loud ding startled her and she quickly turned around to witness a woman, soaked through and through, burst into the shop. Her hair a sopping wet mess that fell to her shoulders, her coat drenched and darkened by the haze of the storm's fury outside. Her clothes left a growing puddle where she stood, panicked breathing against confused stares. The newcomer was visibly shivering, her legs shaking like a rattlesnake as she stood there alone and singled out. The warmth of the shop completely lost on her.

Everyone's eyes landed on her, however this was not lost on her as she quickly spun her head in every direction, trying her best to locate something of dear interest. Her head darted left, and her expression remained one of panic. She darted it right, and her eyes met with those of the Omnic barista. She huffed, her scan of the room bringing something similar to annoyance mixed with frantic breathing unto herself. Lena could only look to Bolt, who was just standing there, dumbstruck as the woman took a step towards him. She was just as confused as he was.

The newcomer's voice was one of pure concern and panic.

"Bloody 'ell, are any of your phones workin'?!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Wot in God's name…?" Was all Lena could mutter.

"Errr." Was all Bolt could even let out.

A hurricane was devastating London, picking up in pace and power as the seconds dragged on. Sure enough, some buildings would be alright for the most part aside from water damage and the widows, but anyone on the streets? It would be a death sentence to go out there. Even Lena acknowledged that fact, albeit unwillingly, when her friend reminded her of such. It was an easy surprise to the young woman when a stranger breezed through the door, clothing soaked and dripping, her hair a raggled and sopping wet mess of ginger. Her mere presence struck Lena stupid for a solid minute as it did with all the patrons and employees.

Even a few rushed in from the back to see who was so crazy as to take a stroll in a hurricane.

"Are ya daft?" She shouted, her voice rising easily past her natural pitch. "Are your phones workin'?" She repeated herself, pointing a shaking finger at the Omnic. There was no proper response that the Omnic could give besides his emotionless stare. Visual processors blinking as he stood there, was it confusion? No one could tell.

"Did you just-" The rude gent from earlier piped up, pausing as the disbelief fell over him. It was obvious he felt the same as Lena. The woman glanced his way, a glare boring from her skull into his.

"I need a working phone right now!" Lena jumped, the woman having shouted her panicked demand once again. This seemed to cause the other few patrons to jump as well as they only opted gawk at her. It wasn't unfounded, this surprise. But Lena found herself more surprised by the fact this woman braved the so-called " _hurricane_ ".

Not even Michael wanted to do that, and Michael was as bold as they got. He proved that to her almost every time they went dancing or drinking.

Eventually the Omnic barista managed to find his words, taking cautious steps towards the newcomer as they shook and shivered in place. A pool steadily growing around their feet as their clothes dripped with the remnants of the outside.

"I-I'm sorry, ma'am… But our phon-" He stammered, still finding disbelief in the situation. Lena already knew what he was going to say and shook her head in a brief manner. She couldn't help but cast a glance to the phone sitting idly on a counter far in the back; an employee with dreads just standing with unsure eyes. Lena managed to meet his gaze for a moment, and he knew what she was thinking. He shook his head, signifying that the phone was indeed having its own issues.

Bolt closed the distance slowly, trying his best to keep her from shouting and scaring the patrons further but he even he knew she wouldn't like his answer. He tried changing the subject, worry infecting his mechanical voice. "Listen, ya need to have a seat you're… you're absolutely freezing!"

The woman shook her head, trying to keep a calm attitude yet it was clear her attempts had failed before she had even entered the shop.

"N-no. I'm fine." She admitted with an exasperated breath. "I just need your phone. Right now."

"Ma'am, I can't-" The Omnic stammered. "Just-just take a seat and calm down."

Lena's eyes trailed slowly to her idle cellphone. A thought springing in mind.

" _It's a little under 'alf percent…_ " She thought. " _Wot would be the harm?_ "

"No, ya don't understand…"

"Ma'am, you're panic isn't helping anyone. You're freezing, it's cold out there, an' you're wet. Just 'ave a seat, I'll… get you something warm to drink just ca-" The Omnic approached her, switching the paper between hands to hold out a friendly and inviting hand. He was trying to help.

The woman wasn't having any of it.

"I'm in charge of someone else's kid right now!" She shouted, her brows arching upwards as her panic continued to surge. The barista backed away in sudden shock, metallic hands risen as if to protect himself from potential danger. Even Lena felt a little shocked at the sudden outburst. "I-I need to call a friend! Someone…" She continued, her voice breathy and scattered as she attempted an explanation. Lena's eye drifted slowly to her idle phone once more but the woman's resurging voice captured her attention once more.

"That kid is sitting 'ome all alone in a bloody hurricane! Give me your goddamn phone!"

That was all Lena needed to hear.

"You can use mine!" She offered, turning in her stool to face the woman fully. The woman looked to her, the young Brit's voice cutting between theirs easy. At first she didn't seem to register the offer in full, a confused brow showing it clearly. But a momentary glance between her and the Omnic gave her the seconds she needed to understand in proper.

"R-really?!" She asked, unsure briefly if she had heard it right. "Oh, thank you! Thank you!" She offered as she made her way to the young pilot. Each step a squelch as her boots left imprints on the flooring. The rug by the door was absolutely ruined by the water. She passed by the tall rude gent, bumping into his table in her haste, but he didn't seem to mind it. Indeed his confusion drowned out any further brusqueness he could offer. Lena wanted nonetheless to sneer as she noticed this but couldn't keep her eyes off of the soaked woman. Both worry and surprise still infecting her mind.

Lena grabbed hold of her phone, picking it up and unlocking the homescreen as the woman extended a hand to take it. She was still muttering a silent thanks as her mind raced with possibilities of what was occurring at home and to a degree this worried Lena. Whatever was going through her head was enough to instill a constant panic that was quickly set unease the once calm room. But it was for a legitimate reason.

Lena could only hope the child was in a secure building.

She looked up, smiling at the young lady before her. A small reassurance to show her everything would be alright. And as she moved to hand it to her, she paused as her big brown eyes shifted to the newcomer's hands.

She withdrew the phone, giggling as the lady's expression went from one of thanks to one of confusion.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Lena giggled. "Dry your hands first!" She caused no amusement to the newcomer.

Instead she looked at her with confused eyes the color of a deep amber, withdrawing the dripping hand to look over. She then huffed, unsatisfied with Lena's action. It _seemed_ rather selfish and childish, but then again she didn't know the extent to this Brit's cheeky attitude.

"You can't be serious…" She said, clenching her hands tight as an annoyance entered her panicking system.

"Luv, this is my only phone. I ain't havin' it ruined now, yeah?." Lena smiled. "Dry your hands and I'll give it over." She grinned, lowering her eyes as to the jokingly challenge her. The woman did not and instead she scoffed, looking in between Lena and her phone a moment as if she was attempting to make a decision. She eventually came to that decision as she quickly shook her dripping head in a move of compliance with the realization that she was wasting time.

She didn't say a word, just a small annoyed huff as she reached for a bundle of napkins sitting idly across from the young time traveler. Her foot grazed the anchor by her stool and she glanced to it, her eyes going wide as she realized it was there and muttered an apology - one that Lena accepted with a glum roll of her eyes; as if she really didn't care - and dried her hands, handing the wet clump of napkins to the waiting Omnic who had slowly trailed her. He was still unsure of what to do.

"Uhh, Marcus…" Bolt called out to the man with dreadlocks. "Could you… go see if we 'ave anything… for this?" He asked, motioning to her as he could not properly find the words to describe the situation. The other employee slowly nodded, backing away out of sight to find whatever it was that would help. Even the newcomer seemed surprised by his wording.

She opened her mouth to speak but relented, instead opting to look at Lena with her hands extended.

"This good enough for ya?" She pointedly asked. Lena only chuckled and handed her the phone, surprised that the woman didn't just snatch it out of her hands.

"Bloody 'ell this is just unbelievable…" She murmured.

Despite that thought Lena was indeed glad the woman didn't act on anything. She didn't exactly want confrontation today and this was already pushing it. Lena easily forgave her though as the situation was clearly not in her favor.

She watched as the woman frantically dialed a number on her phone, turning away from the young Brit as she awaited anxiously for an answer on the other end. Cursing and begging for whoever she was calling to pick up as quietly as she could.

The patrons in the coffee shop had returned to their individual business, each one and all. The tall rude man had began playing on his phone, sipping away as his espresso and forgetting the whole encounter had even occurred. The couple on the far side of the shop, while at first were speechless, had followed the same route. They no longer cared, the situation in hand well taken care of and posed no threat to them or their growing conversation. One of them had begun laughing, a small series of chortles that caught both Lena and the newcomer's attention but they didn't pay too much mind once they saw who was unleashing it.

And Bolt had taken a place behind the counter once again, returning to his work fulfilling the very few orders he managed to take.

Suddenly the silent murmurs grew into a quiet, frantic appraisal of the situation.

"Dear God, finally! I didn't think I was going to be able to reach you!" She tried speaking with a low tone, doing her best to not disturb the clientele any further than she already had. "The bloody storm's worsenin' down 'ere! Jesus!"

Lena could've listened, there was nothing stopping her from eavesdropping. It _was_ her phone after all, but she really didn't care. This woman had been through enough already, Lena could already see that and she didn't want to add any further stress, and Lena knew well that some stranger listening to a private conversation would certainly add to it. Any reason would pale brightly to her situation so she turned away, simply content to take hold of her creamy espresso and a nearby straw.

But instead of simple drinking the concoction, she instead dipped the straw inside before dragging it back out, licking with a wide grin the whipped cream that followed the straw on its exit. Her eyes sparkled as she did this, a childish sight to some but to the Omnic barista this was nothing new and he would chuckle every time he caught her doing it.

"What're ya?" He asked, chuckling lowly as he was readying another drink. "Four? Five? Six?"

Lena giggled, playfully holding up three fingers while dipping the cleaned straw back into the drink for round two.

Bolt shook his head, the childlike wonder of this woman never ceasing to amaze him. Sure, Lena was only twenty years old. She often boasted of this whenever Bolt got her talking. The Omnic having only been active for a miserable seven years in a stark contrast, he never truly understood how she could always be so happy and vibrant especially when the world seemed so bleak, this thought being furthered by his own severe mistreatment at the hands of the humans, Lena was always a proper breath of fresh air whenever she breezed into his place of work looking for a warm drink or just a place to hang out.

If he could smile, he would do it right now.

She giggled, licking the straw clean again and staring with glee at all she has left. She hasn't even scratched the tip of the iceberg."Oh, you spoil me, Boltiful!" She teased him, dipping the straw again.

"Enjoy it, Lena. Normally it's a pound more, you know this." He reminded her. However there was a slight twinge in his voice that gave off the hint that he was teasing back.

She rolled her eyes with a smile. " _One thing you could always count Bolt on is his "professional conduct"._ "

Lena toyed with her drink a while long, enjoying the whipped cream in a way that only a child could. The coffee inside becoming nothing more than a side note as the main course became something different. It wasn't long however until she began to catch herself eavesdropping, the woman being only a few feet behind her muttering just loudly enough for her and Bolt to hear.

"Listen, I-I know it's a huge favor but you live right down the hall… Please, I wouldn't be askin' if I had any other way of gettin' up there!" The newcomer stammered as she spoke, catching Lena's ear for a moment as her nosiness got the better of her. "P-please… Will just… I… Can you go to my room, key's under the matt, just grab Johnny and take 'im with ya, please? I'm scared this storm-yes yes, I understand but please this is important!"

The Omnic glanced Lena's way, well aware she was eavesdropping.

"A nice thing you did, Lena." He commented. "Lettin' 'er use your phone. Saved us all unnecessary trouble."

Lena, however, wasn't exactly moved by this endorsement for the Omnic could've easily let her use their phone, yet the other employee, " _Marcus_ " as he was called, gave a clear indication something was off. Lena couldn't exactly put her head around it, yet she asked anyways.

"Uh, Bolt… Boltiful?" She asked, catching his ever changing attention. She coughed, eyeing the phone behind the counter and tried her best to indicate that she was curious about it but the Omnic was as clueless as he was friendly. He blinked, adding in a shrug.

She tilted her head, giving out a loud cough and staring daggers at the device, to which the Omnic still didn't understand.

Lena could only deadpan at the robot, shocked at how clueless he was being right now and sighed with bent frustration poisoning her mood.

"What's wrong with the bloody blower?" She finally asked while doing her best to remain quiet as to not disturb the newcomer.

This question caused the automaton to blink again and he glanced between the young woman clad in black and the telephone, registering her meaning as she looked on. He eventually understood the question and gave a loud " _Oh!_ ". This only added to Lena's frustration.

"Nothin'." He admitted as if it was nothing uncommon. "Management just doesn't want the customers using it. Somethin' about savin' money and whatnot." He shook his head, shaking up a coffee cup. Liquid sloshed as he did so, and the young, usually bubbly, Brit scoffed at this revelation.

"Well that's fucking stupid, innit?"

The Omnic paused, glancing back at her and chuckling lowly as he processed the words.

"A rather brash response, innit?" The Omnic mocked her. He was trying to imitate her, and this only swelled her cheeks slightly as the robot teased her. This response gave him all he needed to laugh. She only shook her head, letting loose an exasperated sigh followed by her own distinct giggle.

"Bloody 'ell, dear Boltiful, if you ever act that clueless again I might have to one-up ya!"

He laughed again, the quick-wit of this woman being a continued fresh breeze in an otherwise tense moment. The cheeky young woman was more or less a child in an adult's body, not wanting for any real confrontation or anger and always quick with the sass or a joke to undermine any serious talk. Even when she seemed to get mad or just downright displeased she always maintained a level-head and popped a joke.

The Omnic knew that she must be well liked at Overwatch.

Yet as the moments dragged on the robot had returned to his hasty work, leaving Lena to fiddle with her straw while her coffee got watered down by the ice slowly melting away - the whipped cream being a huge roadblock for the woman and, for the life of her, she couldn't stop licking it off the straw. She didn't care if anyone looked at her funny, either. Yet it was all pale in moment when the distraught voice of the ginger-haired lady continued to capture Lena's attention. Her tone worried her, and her words only made it worse. She was begging and pleading with the person on the other end, and it seemed that it wasn't working.

The straw in her mouth, she let her eyes hit the floor as she heard the next set of words fly from the ginger-haired woman's mouth.

"I...I was out getting somethin' to eat for the lad, but that isn't important! If the hurricane shatters one of my windows he's gonna go into a panic, please I am beggin' ya!" The woman pleaded. It sounded to Lena as if the other end was apprehensive with the request.

She sat in silence a moment, listening to nothing but the jazz and thumps at the windows. The rain was bearing heavily on the glass, but no one felt afraid. It was likely it would hold, many businesses had reinforced their windows - by government mandate - on this side of town in the case of a riot unfolding.

Lena expected the woman to plead some more, the sound of her voice was desperate enough and it seemed as though she was on the verge of tears. But as the seconds dragged on Lena got a somewhat unsatisfying answer.

"Nevermind what happened to my car, just know there is no way in furious 'ell that I'm going back to it. I almost got swept away tryin' to find shelter and thank God that some places are still open out here!"

Lena gasped, almost daring a glance back at the lady.

" _That'd be terrifying!_ " She thought.

"Jacklyn, please… I promise I'll pay and everything!" She pleaded once more, her voice shaking with easy distraught. "Please..!"

A moment passed, and Lena only dreaded to hear what would come next. Her attention was so wrapped up in the affair that she didn't notice the bundle of towels being sat in front of her, as well as Bolt's departure to secure further freebie orders. And a few seconds more of the jazzy silence did the woman speak again, her voice very much the same as before, yet….

"Oh God, thank you Jackie, thank you!" The woman nearly broke down, her voice straying further from the calm that it could be. "Merissa would kill me if her son got hurt, you have no idea… Please, just watch over 'im I'll get up there as soon as I am able…. Thank you Jackie, thank you!"

Lena couldn't help but smile, the relief the woman was feeling easily bled into a contact high as Lena, who was only a few feet or so from the distraught and dripping mess, sighed as the woman essentially voiced the answer she got. An answer she wanted. An answer she had hoped for.

It was an answer even Lena wanted to hear. She would dread knowing that kid was home alone but she wasn't really ready to see a woman die. Going out into that supposed hurricane was a surefire way to do that and at the very least the child would be at home in a potentially safe location.

Of course, Lena shouldn't have been eavesdropping. This conversation was technically none of her business, but Lena being herself she couldn't exactly help it- not to mention it _was_ being done on _her_ phone. Plus she's done worse than eavesdrop on phone calls before. She's downright snuck into private meetings between commanders Reyes and Morrison just to hear some of the things they would have to say.

Lena would be mentioned at times and she would laugh whenever it seemed appropriate - albeit in a quieter tone.

She's never been caught either.

And it was so here she didn't really feel all that bad either, and in fact she felt downright happier for doing so. A child in distress finding safety with another was something that would make anyone feel relieved - more so if it was their charge. But Lena, with her heart set the way it was, would easily take it worse than others even if she had no idea who the child was.

"I promise, Jackie, as soon as everything calms down I'll come 'ome, I promise. This bloody hurricane…."

"This isn't a hurricane…" Lena murmured, stirring her drink as she listened.

"I saw a couple bobbies trapped in their car a few streets back. They're too scared to get out or even drive, it's that bad… Listen, just take Johnny an' keep him safe I'll be 'ome soon… I promise, thank you…" She paused, glancing back at Lena with wide eyes. Lena didn't meet them, opting to continue stirring her drink as if she wasn't listening at all. "Jackie… Jackie. I gotta go now, I'm not on my phone I lost it outside. This is someone else's phone an' I gotta give it back."

She paused and exhaled, the relief she was feeling becoming impalpable.

"Thank you again, you just 'ave no idea… Thank you Jackie. Stay safe."

And with that being said, Lena heard the unmistakable boop of a call ending, a small yet audible noise ringing from her phone. She didn't turn back to face the woman as she didn't want to show she was eavesdropping, but she heard the woman clicking her tongue. Nothing else aside from the smooth music and rain-battered windows was heard and a moment later she piped up, tapping Lena on the shoulder.

"Eavesdroppin's fun, yeah?" The woman commented with an arched brow.

Lena gulped, slowly turning to face her.

"Wot?" Was all Lena could ask, feigning her innocence as the woman handed her the phone. Lena took it gladly, albeit with a little hesitation and her eyes locked with the alternative. This little moment of reticence was enough to betray the lie openly, a portion of the woman wanted to laugh but the situation was tense enough to the point she couldn't even summon a smile.

Instead, she frowned, nonverbally chastising the young time traveler for the immature action.

"It's not polite." She remarked as well as noting Lena's steadily reddening cheeks.

But she was not without her own ability to see the fairness in the situation, and after a good moment of a disapproving and uncomfortable staredown between the two, the woman allowed herself a calm smirk.

"But thank you…." She allowed, lowering her head to hide the smile as she calmed herself. The visible distress she was in was evaporating albeit gradually as the important call she had to make bore the fruit she sought desperately. She turned away, eyeing up the shop around her as she searched for a place to settle in, understanding well she could not return outside. Her charge was in the care of a good friend, and now all that mattered was her own safety.

The coffee shop was pretty sturdy, as most buildings in this district were. Even she knew she'd be a fool to abandon it.

The woman made a move to walk away, spotting an area she could sit to contemplate both her situation and what to do next as the conditions in the outside worsened evermore. She only gained a few feet before the young time traveler piped up and stole the attention once again.

"Oi, wait a moment, luv!" Lena had called out to her, even garnering some attention from the other patrons, including the tall rude man.

"Listen lady, can ya at least tone it down a bit?" He asked, his voice grumbly and annoyed. But Lena ignored him and grabbed for the towels she finally realized were sitting in front of her. The calming newcomer approached her once again, receiving the towels with quizzical eyes.

"I think they dragged these out for you." Lena informed her, unsure even herself if that was true or not. But Bolt and Marcus didn't object. "Seems a bit appropriate, you're dripping wet right now."

The woman looked down at herself, and nodded a confirmation of her words. She was still soaked to the bone and all across the flooring was a pathway where the woman had walked, water dripping and spreading in a puddle all around where she had been only moments ago. She winced, the sheer embarrassment dawning on her rapidly as she realized she was ruining the floor with her mere presence.

She offered, despite the small confrontation, a word of gratitude.

"Thanks."


End file.
